


I wanna hold your hand

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horror Movie Night on Endor, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Bodhi subjects himself to watching a horror movie with some other Rebels. An unexpected friend shows up.





	I wanna hold your hand

Bodhi sighed and tucked himself further into the side of the rickety couch, curling his legs up to his chest. Leia, on her last visit, had left some holovids for those stationed on Endor, and had also suggested that everyone gather together and watch them. Everyone from Bodhi’s team was off-world, leaving him to watch with near-strangers: he wasn't the best at making new friends.

“Looks like we've got a romantic movie or a scary movie. What does everyone want to see?” someone asked, looking through the holovids.

Much to Bodhi’s disapproval, the overwhelming consensus was the scary movie. He didn't mind, but he'd much rather watch two people fall in love than two people chase around ghosts or something. As he glanced over at his movie-mates settling in, he knew it was going to be a long evening of feeling lonely. He started playing with his hair in his ponytail, twirling some strands around his finger idly.

As the movie was just starting, there was a slight murmur of commotion and then someone squeezed in next to Bodhi, crowding into his space.

“Hey Bo. I just got back a few hours ago but I was in briefing. They told me you were here so I decided to join you. Hope that's okay?” a familiar and pleasant voice whispered.

“Shut up, Andor!”

“ _Sorry_ ,” Cassian mumbled, giving Bodhi a sheepish smile. Bodhi gulped and nodded back, turning his attention back to the holovid so that he didn't get lost in Cassian’s eyes. Bodhi almost certainly didn't spend the entire first half of the movie over-thinking Cassian’s proximity or the occasional glances he got from the man.

The movie had just started speeding up when a surprise entrance by the main villain had caused Cassian to yelp and grab onto Bodhi’s wrist. Bodhi shot a glance at Cassian, who didn't break his gaze from the holovid.

Cassian slipped his hand from Bodhi’s wrist to his hand and laced his fingers with Bodhi’s glancing over and whispering “hope this is okay?” Bodhi just gulped and nodded again. The movie built up in intensity, and Cassian had fully pressed into Bodhi’s side, squeezing his hand tight. Bodhi’s mind was racing so fast that he'd lost complete focus on the movie.

_When had Cassian become so familiar? Sure they'd known each other for a few years, but with everything going on nothing had ever happened between them. Did he think of Bodhi as just a friend? Or was he also holding Bodhi’s hand now because he liked him? Why had Cassian decided to join in watching the movie in the first place? He'd been looking for Bodhi. Why was he looking for Bodhi?_

“Bodhi? What did you think? Bodhi?” Bodhi had been so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't even realized the movie was over. Cassian was still holding onto his hand, but now he was looking st Bodhi in earnest.

“Horror movies aren't really my thing. I prefer comedies, actually. But it-it seems there weren't any of those for us to watch,” Bodhi responded nervously.

Cassian squeezed Bodhi’s hand and smiled. It was all too much for Bodhi.

“I like comedies, too. Maybe we can watch one together.”

Bodhi paused, taking everything in, then nodded, slowly smiling.

“Y-yes, I would like that.”

“It’s a date then.”

Bodhi was so  _screwed_.

 


End file.
